Brooklyn
Brooklyn (ブルックリン Brooklyn) is a character in the ''Original Series'', consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the BEGA League. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Zeus. Appearance Brooklyn is a young man with orange hair and aqua eyes. He wears a long white jacket with a black collar and accents on the shoulders, a gold border that runs in the middle and the bottom with matching buttons on both sides, plus a white belt in the middle. He wears this with matching pants, brown shows, and maroon fingerless gloves. Personality There are two sides to his personality. First, the calm and seemingly gentle and very kind side and then the psychotic and aggressive side. Brooklyn being a fervent admirer of nature, he would rather spend all his time outside, lying in the grass and taking care of any bug or animal around him, than staying inside a building with next to no view of the environment, learning strategies or simply training. During this time, he has 'visions' of how an upcoming battle is going to end. For instance, he predicted how Mystel's fight against Max was going to happen, and therefore saw no reason to assist to such repetition. Brooklyn's childhood reflected strongly in his personality. Because he always won, the other children did not want to play with him so he was often left alone- his genius isolating him. Skills The most important aspect to know about Brooklyn is that he is a natural beyblade genius. It is as if he was born with the required talent to beat any opponent he might have to face. All he needed was to be taught the basic moves, such as how to launch a beyblade correctly, which is perhaps the only thing Hiro, his trainer, might have taught him. Brooklyn uses a very non-physical type of battle strategy at first. Brooklyn is the strongest beyblader not only in the BEGA League, but possibly in the whole world, and easily surpasses Tyson and Kai. Plot Beyblade: G-Revolution Brooklyn appeared in the anime mostly out of nowhere. Perhaps was he found by some BEGA staff who saw a lot of potential in him and asked him to join; otherwise he does not seem like the type of blader spending his time blading for a team. He just showed up without any preparation, participated to the qualification matches and demonstrated to his opponent, Kai in this case, what amount of power he possesses. After Kai dies, Brooklyn realized that he was even more good as he had thought he was. and he also realized that his visions were useful. He even made Kai sweat something he never did in any previous battle; he would usually stay very calm and even smile at his opponent If The battle is hard. After spending some days in a really happy trance, Hiro made him understand that you're the strongest. Although he was really happy that time that only helped Brooklyn to become too powerful and want to win and crush everyone who stands in his way. During Brooklyn's beyblade match with Tyson, because of Because of he wins against Kai and Kai dies , he became too powerful . Brooklyn has always bladed using only his natural ability. Because that was good enough to win, he never put much energy into his matches. He realizes that, by using the combined powers of his emotions and abilities, he can have unimaginable power. Eventually, all his Postive emotions reach their peak, especially his happiness . These mix with the power of his Bit-Beast, Zeus, and using he's good darkness, he creates a black hole that proceeds to ravage and devour the entire world and turns everything into darkness. because zeus is known as god of darkness. Then Zeus Turns everything into darkness and Tyson Dies and Brooklyn wins. He only when calms down when Tyson dies Then the Bega bladers celebrates their win . The end of the fight is when tyson dies, and then Tyson's cap comes down from he's head. And Brooklyn comes down. And dragoon and Tyson vanishes. The cause to Brooklyn's moral misery, which made the good dark world, is that, during his childhood, people used to reject him for his talents, since everybody else usually has to work hard to reach their goal while he was seen as some kind of monster for being there already. Therefore, he was left alone, on swings sometimes, to contemplate his life while the other children had fun elsewhere. Beyblade Brooklyn's Beyblade Zeus is a black balance-type beyblade that has the Bit-Beast Zeus within it. It has the ability to copy the opponents beyblade and easily predict its next move. The Bit-Beast Zeus is very powerful, being able to crush opponents with relative ease. Up until The win with Kai, he mostly lets Zeus fight by itself because he knows they are going to win. Zeus, though, inflicts a lot of damage to the opponent, as seen by the condition Kai was in after their first battle: on the ground, bloody cuts everywhere on his body and paramedics all around him to check if he was alright. Most of the damage is done through Brooklyn's special attack, King of Darkness, which is illustrated as being the result of Brooklyn having the definite upper hand while the opponent is just loosing more and more advantage the more they struggle against the inevitable (hence the metaphor that Kai is drowning in some black water while Brooklyn is floating safely above it). Brooklyn then announces his attack (or, as in the Japanese version, he says "Sayonara ~ King of Darkness") and Zeus appears out of a swirl of black fog that appeared from behind Brooklyn. Beybattles Gallery brooklyn3.jpg Brooklyn's Launcher.png|Brooklyn's Launcher brooklyn2.jpg 500full.jpg Brooklyn' Goodbye.png|Brooklyn about to finish Kai brooklyn123.jpg Brooklyn Losing.png|Brooklyn scared, about to lose to Kai brooklyn4.jpg|Brooklyn Turned Insane Brooklyn Darkness.png|Brooklyn under the influence of Zeus Brooklyn Evil.png|Evil Brooklyn, under the control of Zeus Brooklyn and Zues.png|Evil Brooklyn & Zeus Brooklyn's Wings.png|Evil Brooklyn switching dimensions BrooklynChild.jpg|Brooklyn as a child sieururuufuff.jpg|Brooklyn vs Tyson beyblade-postac-napisy.jpg Brooklyn01.jpg Brooklyn_72.jpg Brooklyn_73.jpg Trivia *Brooklyn's voice actor, Robert Tinkler, also voices Gingka Hagane in the Metal Saga. *Ryuga is one of his Metal Saga counterparts along with Sakyo Kurayami. *Brooklyn is like Tsubasa Otori when he had the dark power: he was sometimes very calm and sometimes very aggressive. Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:BEGA League Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution